Mi niña bonita
by Alejandrina Cullen
Summary: Llego el esperado cumpleaños 17 de las gemelas Swan ¿Y sus novios?..


Mi Niña Bonita

*Narrador*

En el pequeño pueblito de Forcks en la península Olimpic, en la casa de los hale, se encontraban Jasper Hale y Edward Cullen en el piso de superior, practicando la canción que les van a cantar a sus novias, las gemelas Alice y Bella Swan.

*Edward*

¿Y si no les gusta?¿Y si nos confundimos?¿Y si?..mil preguntas inundaban mi mente, mañana es el cumpleaños de mi novia, y la novia de jasper, son gemelas, gemelas muy diferentes, bella tiene los ojos café chocolate y alice los tiene azules, bella tiene su cabello castaño caoba, y alice o tiene negro, bella mide como 1.60 y alice como 1.50 y tanto, bella no para de leer, y alicecasi ni toca los libros, bella odia las compras, y alice las ama, en resumen son completamente diferentes.

Jasper y yoles vamos a cantar l a canción de chino y nacho, porque representa lo que sentimos por ellas, después de muchas semanas de ensayo, nos salía perfectamente bien, o eso creíamos.

*Jasper*

Que les guste, que les guste, decía en mi mente, Eddie y yo les íbamos a cantar una canción a alice y a bella una canción, pero aunque ya la aviamos ensayado mucho tenia miedo de que se me valla a olvidar.

No tengas pánico, me recordaba.

*Un dia después/el dia de la fiesta*

*Narrador*

El local donde se celebraba el cumpleaños de las Swan estaba lleno como a tres cuartos, ya habían llegado, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, Edward, los señores Cullen, Jacob con su novia Vanessa a la que le decían Nessie, Quil, Embry, Leah, Seth, Sam, Emili, Rachel, Rebecca, Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Tayler, prácticamente lleno el local estaba, Jasper y Edward se encontraban en la parte de atrás de la tarima que habían instalado, estaban con los micrófonos en las manos y caminaban de un lado a oto, bella y alice estaban sentados en la mesa mas pegada al escenario con Emmet y Rosalie preguntándose donde están sus novios, no los veían por ninguna parte hasta que…

-Atención a todos – decía la señora Swan desde el escenario con una sonrisa en su cara – En este, el cumpleaños 17 de mis hijas, sus novios les regalaran una hermosa canción de chino y nacho, los cantantes favoritos de ella y representa lo que ellos sienten, con ustedes, Edward Cullen y Jasper Hale – dijo al publico.

Subieron Jasper y Edward al escenario con los micrófonos en las manos, las luces se apagaron y se centraron en el escenario, el DJ puso la música y…

*Jasper*

- Richi Peña.

*Edward*

- Chino y nacho

*Jasper*

- Esta cancion nacio de un pensamiento  
*Edward*.

- Es asi.

*Jasper*

- Que yo solo pienso en ti  
mi niña bonita.

*Edward*

- Mi amorrr.. .

*Jasper*

- Oye  
tu reconoce mi cuando lo oyes.  
*Edward*

- Uuu.

Edward veía a los ojos a bella igual que jasper a alice mientras cantaban y bailaban la canción.

*Jasper*

- Lo que siento por ti es ternura y pasion  
tu me has hecho sentir que hay en mi corazon  
tanto amoooooor  
tanto amooooor.

Alice tenia una sonrisa de enamorada en su cara una sonrisa que solo Jasper es capaz de poner.

*Edward*  
- Yo naci para ti  
tu tambien para mi y ahora se que morir  
es tratar de vivir  
sin tu amoooooor  
sin tu amooooor.

Bella veía a Edward en el escenario como si de verdad no fuera su novio y en vez de eso sea un angel, ante el pensamiento se le formo una sonrisa, una sonrisa que edwrad respondió igual.

*Jasper*  
- Mi niña bonita mi dulce princesa  
me siento en las nubes cuando tu me besas  
y siento que vuelo mas alto que el cielo  
si tengo de cerca el olor de tu pelo.

El publico, osea los invitados, aplaudían y coreaban la canción, claro, por lo bajo para no arruinar la actuación.

*Edward*  
- Mi niña bonita brillante lucero  
te queda pequeña la frase te quiero  
por eso mis labios te dicen te amo  
cuando estamos juntos mas nos enamoramos  
aqui hay amooooooor  
aqui hay amoooooor  
aqui hay amor amor  
aqui hay amor amor  
aqui hay hay hay hay hay hay amor.

Las personas bailaban en sus lugares igual que ellos, o igual que chino y nacho en el video.

*Jasper*  
- Esta noche como toma sube que cuando  
te tomo de la mano por el parque camino en las nubes  
parece mentira q ya no recuerdo nada cuando solo estuve  
nada se podra comparar con algo tan especial  
le agradesco al tiempo q me ha demostrado  
que las cosas buenas llegan en  
cualquier momento  
que no imaginaba q conoceria algun dia este sentimiento  
un amor puro y natural digno de admirar  
digno de admirar princesa  
un monton de fantasia lleno de romance y alegria  
de bellos detalles cada dia mira quien lo diria  
que de ti yo me enamoraria y que sin tu amor no viviria  
como sabia que esto pasaria  
que ibas a ser mia  
y que yo querria (amarte por siempre)  
amarte por siempre (mi niña bonita)  
mi niña bonita

Mi niña bonita mi dulce princesa  
me siento en las nubes cuando tu me besas  
y siento que vuelo mas alto q el cielo  
si tengo de cerca el olor de tu pelo.

Los chicos cantaban genial y eso nadie lo podía negar la canción quedo fenomenal.

*Edward*  
- Mi niña bonita brillante lucero  
te queda pequeña la frase te quiero  
por eso mis labios te dicen te amo  
cuando estamos juntos mas nos enamoramos.  
aqui hay amooooooor (mi niña bonita)  
aqui hay amoooooor (mi niña bonita)  
aqui hay amor amor  
aqui hay amor amor  
aqui hay hay hay hay hay hay amor.

Las personas gritaban, saltaban y aplaudían en sus lugares cuando la canción acabo, sin duda fue una buena actuación.

*Bella*

Hay que lindos se ven ahí parados cantando, les salió genial , alice y yo nos paramos y nos acercamos a ellos, Edward me miraba nervioso pero con una sonrisa en su cara, ,e lance encima de el y el me atrapo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

-¿te gusto? – me pregunto.

-No, no me gusto – su cara se puso completamente triste y decaída por eso continue – me encanto – Waw si que me encanto – estuvo fabulosa y tu cantándola mejor – le dije para luego besarlo.

*Alice*

Mi querida hermana y yo nos acercamos a nuestros novios y yo le dije a Jasper.

-Cantas hermoso ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?-

-Por que nunca preguntaste - me respondió – ¿de verdad te gusto?

-Si y no solo eso, me fascino – le dije.

-Entonces cada año te cantare una – me dijo antes de besarme.

*Narrador*

*Al acabar la fiesta*

- El próximo año igual nos van a cantar una ¿verdad? – les preguntaron las chicas a sus novios.

-Claro todo por nuestras niñas bonitas – respondieron.

*Fin*

**Muy corto ¿ No?**

**A mi eso me pareció.**

**Si quedo mal culpen a mi imaginación.**

**Bye..**

**Pd:Si me tardo mucho en subir capis de otros fics culpen a mis padres que solo me dejan usar media hora de computadora como castigo de algo que no hice…**

**Alejandrina . C.**


End file.
